


Look at me

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻白甜</p>
    </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜

湿气很重的地下房间，两个生物正在对峙。

滴答的水声从不远的地方传来，声声溅落，就好似打在心脏上，有种难以忽视的压抑感。

凝重的气氛显示出当时场面的危险性，其中一只颇具戾气的变异龟握紧了手中的武器，那武器的尖端闪耀着金属的冷光，而另一只龟则表现得毫无惧意。

他死死盯着拿武器的那只龟，凝视着对方的眼睛，放佛下一秒就要飞身跃出，给予致命一击。

他深色的眼眸里充斥着某种情绪的高涨，在一定程度上这是给敌手最佳的打击。

可偏偏正面相向的那只龟对此无动于衷。他紧咬着牙关，唇线在他的刻意努力下变得更加生硬。

手微微一晃，寒光映上了对方的脸。

连对视的那道目光也沾染上了透骨的寒意。

他们都在等着对方的动作，因为他们清楚地知道，谁先动了，谁就输了。

如何接住对方的下一招是取胜的关键，他们心照不宣。

僵持是漫长的，而成败却只在一瞬间。

形势千钧一发，战斗一触即发。

在他们不远的地方，另外两个同类生物则默不作声地席地而坐，俨然是在观摩一场巅峰之战的前奏。

宿敌的对决。

其中一只观战的龟从他的怀里掏出几块食物，好像有意要缓和这样的氛围。

情况就在这个时候产生了出乎意料的变化。

咀嚼食物的清脆声是一种严重的干扰。终于，两只龟中的一只牵动了嘴角。

“Raph，你输了。”绑着紫色头带的旁观者叫了出来。他身边吃东西的家伙则发出一连串欢快的笑声。

“混蛋……”被叫做Raph的失败者把手中的sai往地上一摔，恼羞成怒地指着还在吞咽食物的家伙吼道，“这都是Mikey害的！！”

“噢，不，Mikey并没有专门针对你，Leo都没受到影响，所以还是你输了！”评判输赢的旁观者用他漏风的牙嗑了下笔头，往本子上飞快地记录，“互相对视看谁先笑游戏，RaphVS Leo，第10局，胜者：Leo。噢，Raph，你没有赢过Leo一次诶。”

“哼，我总好过Mikey。”

和之前有些不一样，赢了他的那只龟一直没出声，Raph不由地朝他看了一眼。

Leo正在看他，眼里饱含着笑意。

“的确，”紫色头带的龟拿起笔轻轻敲了一下Mikey的脑袋，“小子，这游戏还是你先带我们玩的，不管和谁玩，每次都是你输！”

“Donnie，那是因为看到你们那么认真的表情觉得很好笑啊哈哈哈哈。”

“所以你才会每次都输。”Donnie说着说着顿住了，他朝Leo那儿扫了一眼，“你们这是，要再来一次？”

“嘁，”Raph就像被人从呆滞的状态中抽醒似的扭过脸。

他的脸有点发烫，他知道这并不是错觉。

 

兴许就是从那时候开始的？

Raph躺在他的小床上，Leo的脸似乎脱离了他回忆的故事，独自出现在他的面前。

和他玩Mikey推荐的那个白痴游戏的Leo，专注地看着他的眼，清澈的目光以可观的穿透力直指他的内心。

那不单单包含了按游戏所要求的认真，还有一些别的东西。

别的，会让他脸红心跳的东西。

Raph把自己埋在枕头下面，他并不打算在这个点回想他的兄长在一个无聊的游戏中对他施以的，如果用Mikey的话来说，可能会被叫做充满蛊惑或者是魅力的眼神，但那眼神却没有放过他。

“混蛋Leo。”

第一次失眠的Raph从牙缝中挤出一句简短的抱怨。

 

“嘿，Ra虎，最基妮肿莫了？”Mikey嘴里塞满了零食，口齿不清地问他。

“先把你嘴里食物咽下去再说……等一下，你是不是连同我的那包花生豆也吃掉了？！Mikey！！！”

“嗯……”Mikey迅速打出了如阳光般灿烂的笑脸。

“啪，”Raph毫不犹豫地给了他一拳，结果就像预料中的一样，换来了Mikey的哼哼唧唧。

“因为Raph你一直盯着Leo看，完全没有想吃的意思嘛。”

他委屈地叫了起来，因为叫声过大而引起厅里的另外两只正在训练的乌龟不约而同地看向他们。

“……Mikey。”

Raph的脸迅速变得通红，他一回头偏偏又对上了Leo的脸，而他的眼里暴露无遗的惊慌失措则充分地，出卖了他的内心。

“看什么看，我没有……”Raph换上一副恶狠狠的表情，试图否认Mikey点出的事实。

“呵，Raph……”Leo轻笑一声，把两把加太斜斜地收回剑鞘，然后饶有兴趣地看着他。

“这几天你不和我玩那个游戏，我还以为是因为你不愿意看我，我现在知道了，原因应该是，你怕会再次输给我。”

“胡扯，我会怕你？！”

脸皮很薄的那只龟根本受不起激将，他向前两步，用中指戳着Leo的胸甲，下他的战书，“我现在就来和你玩。”

“那我应当表示下感激？”Leo嘴角一勾，突然伸手握住了Raph的爪子，“你说的是现在？你确定你的状态没问题吗？Raphael……”

手以一种被动的方式贴在了Leo的胸甲上，完全使他乱了阵脚。

他现在不得不去注意他被握住的手，他尴尬地想把手抽回来以维护他一贯出现在别人面前的那种骄傲的形象，可是该死的Leo把它抓得那么紧。他蹙起了眉心瞪着Leo，可后者展露出的惬意表情就像是在明确地给出一个信号。

这是调戏。

“不，我，我是说，”Raph只觉得大脑迅速变成了一片空白，而他甚至不知道这个时候该给一个什么样的回答。

“那改天吧，等着你。”Leo适时地松开了他的手，抓过他的壳子凑近了他的耳畔低声说道，“记住了，你欠我一次。”

接着他对旁边站着的Donnie招招手，“Donnie，我们继续？”

武器相撞的响声渐渐盖过了Raph的心跳，他一言不发地离开了客厅，心里却更加的焦躁不安。

等到感觉到不对的时候，心情已经起了些微妙的变化，他用他特有的“Raphael式”的逃避方式在意起Leo，就像之前他扒拉着Splinter的门朝里面偷窥实习归来的哥哥一样。

啧，这真是丢脸。

 

就在Raph预计晚饭时间差不多到了，正准备从他的那个小窝里爬出来的时候，他发现他有一位不速之客。

Leo依旧保持着他的从容，虽然在Raph现在看来，他的表情有些欠揍的意思。

“嘿，Raph……”Leo开口了，眼里依旧带着他所希冀的那种专注。

“做什么？！”Raph粗暴地打断他，但即便如此，他还是没底气地别过脸去避开Leo的眼神。

“你一直在看着我吗？”

“啰嗦，我才没有……”

他的话没说完脸就被Leo扳了过来。

“Raph，和别人说话的时候要看着对方，这是礼貌。”

去你的礼貌。

他在心里暗暗骂道。

Leo这混蛋的手究竟是要放在他脸上多久……

“Raph，我要告诉你一件事。”

这肯定不是什么好事，Leo的脸似乎在放大，他觉得心就像卡在了嗓子眼，随时会跳出自己的口腔。

他想闭上眼睛或是移开视线来摆脱这种看上去呆滞的状态，但他做不到，Leo展现出来的温柔久久地吸引着他。

他被Leo一把抱住了，而他却没有丝毫的抵抗。他突然觉得自己像只温顺的Puppy，渴望着Leo的下一步动作。

“我对你有感觉，Raph。是的，正如你所发现的那样。”

“我想知道你的想法，因此我很好地借用了Mikey的游戏。”

所以一切都是那个游戏的错。

“于是，你的答案呢？”

我也……

该死，他怎么可能说得出口。

我希望你看着我，Leo，像现在这样一直看着我……

这感觉真是棒极了。

Leo一定知道他在想什么，因为从他的眼中就可以读到一切。

 

（END）


End file.
